Trailer jacks are commonly used to hold and lift a trailer tongue before hitching to a vehicle. The jacks extend to contact the ground and push against it and also must be retracted to provide clearance for when the trailer is being towed. When the jack is retracted, typically parts of the jack that were below the tongue must be moved above the tongue to provide the necessary ground clearance for being towed. This is a problem because, often times the tailgates of towing vehicles can hit the jack after it is retracted and sticking up above the tongue. Ideally, a trailer jack when fully retracted would have no parts above the trailer tongue to obstruct operation of a towing vehicle's tailgate.